Static the Cat/Gallery
Hey, you remember Static the Cat? remember how the gallery was so huge? Well, I stole Paws/KAT's idea and made a whole separate page for a gallery. Static cat.jpg|Static's original design (AKA the second drawing) Static GOOD.jpg|Static's current design statlogoo.PNG|Static's logo SAM_0021.JPG|classic static (uncolored) IMG_4675.JPG|Static's dark form IMG_4674.JPG|static looks more like this, but not the best IMG_4676.JPG|Static's Extreme Gear, Electron Sda.PNG|my first full-character digital art drawing on MSP!!! Yay statminer.PNG|static's minecraft profile statpaintpic.PNG|my sai paint pic Sda2.png|msp Staticsai.png|new sai drawing Sttaci the animal friend.png|the black knight artwork (when my tab was glitchy dont hate) Electron.png|new artwork for Electron Ridingextremegear.png|SUUUUX SAM_0232.JPG|Static riding Ex-gear with her (unfinished) friend Alex SAM 0233.jpg|Team Wild Finished SAM_0239.JPG|realistic Static FAIL SAM_0247.JPG|Super Static bio-chart-static.PNG|bio chart for my character SAM 0264.jpg Static-gif-test.gif|Animated GIF file (click it) Static-(base-used).png|base used AMAZING-STATIC.PNG|Static looks great today! HamtaroStatic.PNG|Hamster Static (lefail) pkmn-trainer-static.PNG|Static as a Pokemon Trainer Static-is-WANTED.jpg|WHAAAAAA???? IMG_4262.JPG|Static's car statreal2.PNG|Real Static Love-Music(basebywendyatticus).PNG|static music base used SATBKStat.JPG|SATBK static Staticpony.PNG|Static Pony versoin SPEEDPAINT.PNG|speed paint 1 conceptstatic.PNG|My first drawing of Static (back when I was in 6th grade) staticchannel.PNG|Static's YouTube Channel Artwork whossonic.PNG|a really stupid comic i made up with my friends last year statcomp1.PNG|me on my Strawberry computer Thepaper1.jpg|couples XD exgearstat.JPG|lol fail all charas (andCalvin&pbjtime).JPG|All of my charas (plus a few) DSCF0032.JPG|selfie to fursona test run Nitro's chat room.JPG|BAM!!!! sthing(suuuuxxx).JPG|this thing is pretty bleeped up der1.JPG|my fail attempt at drawing my dream self. When/if this goes digital i need to fix it -_-' s.o.r..JPG|the Sage of ruin (static's title) i had to change it to spark cause my mom doesnt like the real title Ruinsage.jpg|F***-IT! THE SAGE OF RUIN IS AN AMAZING TITLE! output_36jYkH.gif|a cute little static sprite! XD this took half an hour to make and i even messed up the shirt logo lol Sonicboom3.JPG|SAWNIC BOOM YO Staticboom2.jpg|SECOND INSTALLMENT OF SONIC BOOM mariostaticdinnerwat1.jpg|suggested by shiftlock statsketch.jpg|a sketch of static. guess who drew this! :3 staticscribble.png|a thing i made last night on microsoft paint......... yeah, it kinda sucks. but i was using the desktop, so... stat-EE.png|LOL DID I SERIOUSLY FORGET TO UPLOAD THIS??? IMG 20130117 201733 edit0.jpg|by COD Emily the cat.png Static by Sam237 (base used).jpg|static by Sam237 Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 7.49.33 PM.png|By pear squid Request -1.jpg|by Sovash Stactic the cat by ec94.png|by my buddy Electrochao94 Static the Cat.png|By Thesupernintendokid Cartoon comic Static.jpg|Static chibi-anime style (Sam237) CAM00095-1012657551.jpg|by ETH Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|this was put in the cartoon comics page. Static's laughing at them in the background. Static by Macca.jpg|by Macca Emoticon static.png|Static emoticon (yay) Mistletoe.png|Made by Dash. i thought it was funny, so ya IMG 20130807 181110.jpg|By Sonic Fan mutt StaticxDash.png|Made this for fun...by ETH Static the cat (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius).jpg|made by sam AWESOMENESS Static.png|Static RS Style by Froz XD Dash and Friends.png Maccas friends.jpg Static's subscribe picture request.jpg|subscribe pic Mature picture of Static W.I.P.jpg|AWESOME pic by Baine Mature picture of Static -Complete-.jpg|the complete pic STATIC THE CAT GAME.jpg|AWESOOOMMMEEEENESSSSSSSSSSSSS Hero Character pg.jpg|thank you sovash! you're AWESOME!!! Statchao.png|static as a chao by my best bud (hey its better than I could do unfortunately) Lady sttaci- the animal friend- staic the cat sonic and black knight style.png|mwahahahahahaha yay skf is so nice ^-^ Statcatbg9k.png|link=the person who made this is awesome. Staticcat zy 20140205.jpg|this was really neat (ZyBG9k) Nyanstatic.gif|more from ZyBG9k Static drama movie poster thing.png|ZyBG9k is spoiling me X3 based on real events Static the cat by Sam237 (with shading).jpg|from sam. for some reason i forgot to post it :| Staticthecat.jpg|an utterly hilarious picture by Shiftlock. it's amazing. It's electrifying! oh my gog these puns tho.jpg|I DID NOT EXPECT CONSEQUENCES FOR MAKING FANART lol amazingness by Sigma :3 Static SA Style.png|you know you didn't have to do this GokuisaHaiden! XD it's awesome Dash has women.png|erm... what is this, exactly? lol made by Dash XD Static the cat request.jpeg Static wallpaper.png SFCW Slumber Party 2.png|static's the second one (thanks spyro!!!!) Stash.png|apperantly this is still a thing O_O Shorty Star.png|Shorty Star - Dash Light the way2.png|A remake of an older image - ZoomTen Category:Artwork